Catch My Heart
by XxNervousGirlxX
Summary: Sory. i have to repost. This used to be Lov3dXOXO's story. it had been handed down to me. enjoy.
1. Mister Poplualr and Miss Invisible

Let me explain what I'm wearing first. I was wearing a red striped tank and denim blue skinny jeans with a floral yellow scarf. Also along with butterfly studs with layers of wooden bracelets. I also had a green floral tweed messenger bag. I was at science, trying to pay attention to today's lesson. But the girls behind me kept talking about how cute Helia was. It's just a person. They have to stop being boy crazy.

Helia. He's one of the most popular guys in the school. He's popular because of how cute, sweet, and sensitive he claim to be. And also because of his hair. Every girl wants to date him, except me. I kind of don't like how he's pretty much a lady's man, so he must be conceited or something. But whatever, I don't really care. I'm not that crazy for any guy, actually.

My thoughts got interrupted when I heard the bell ring. Finally, I can get to lunch. I walked out of class to my best friends, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. Yeah, I know that's a lot of best friends. But I love them all. They're all so awesome. But they don't have exactly a lot in common with me. As much as I loved them, sometimes I feel left out because they all have boyfriends, but me. Bloom and Stella's boyfriend, Sky and Brandon, are jocks. But they're nice. Musa's boyfriend, Riven, is a bad boy. Riven isn't that bad, but maybe a bit rude sometimes. Layla's boyfriend, Nabu, is a class clown. Nabu can be funny, but too silly at times. Tecna's boyfriend, Timmy, is a nerd. Yes, he was smart, but too geeky for me. It's not like I'm jealous of them, but I want to find my prince charming like they found theirs. But right now, I'm not looking for anybody. I decided to take a break from dating, after constant searching for the right one and not finding him. I'm just going to let him find me.

Since I was busy with my thoughts, I wasn't looking where I was going, so I bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" someone asked. He reached his hand to pick me up. Whoa, he had strong hands. I grabbed his hands as he pulled me up. He also picked up my books.

"Thanks." I said. When I finally got to see his face, I realize that it was Helia. He's actually talking to me?

"Your welcome. Again, I'm sorry for not watching where I was going." He apologized.

"It's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going either." I added. We were just standing there for a few seconds as Helia gave me his famous smile that everybody loved.

"I got to go to lunch now... bye." I said as I left. Okay, that was awkward. As I was walking to the cafeteria, I felt that a lot of the girls were looking at me. Was it because that I was talking to Helia? I went over to my usual table with my girls.

"Hey Flora, why are you so late?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah, you're usually the earliest one to get to the cafeteria." Musa informed.

"Well, it was because that I bumped into Helia-"

"Whoa, what? You bumped into Helia? But he's one of the most popular guys in our school! Well, besides Brandon." Stella exclaimed.

"So? You don't have to make a big deal out of him." I commented.

Stella sighed. "But he's cute. And you need a boyfriend." Stella mumbled. Bloom hit Stella lightly in the arm as a reminder to be quiet.

"I know that you guys think that I need a boyfriend, but honestly, I'm not looking for one right now." I assured. I felt that the girls were looking at me with weird faces.

"Hey, how about we all just eat?" Layla suggested. We couldn't argue with that, so we ate our lunch.

"Hey, guess what? My cousin is going to be transferring to this school next week." Bloom informed.

"Really? I wonder how he's like. Does he have red hair like you do?" Layla asked.

"No, he's actually a blond. I'll introduce him to you guys next week when he's here." Bloom informed. After that, we all left the cafeteria and walked outside. I felt the sun touching my tan skin.

The boys (as in Sky, Brandon, Riven, Nabu, and Timmy) walked over to us. The boyfriends walked to their girlfriends and gave each other kisses. I'm still not looking for anyone, right? I decided that I should just leave them along so I walked to the vending machine for some green tea. I was thirsty, after all. My hands brushed with someone else's as we clicked the same button. I quickly snatched my hands away. When I turned my head to see who it was, it was Helia, again.

"Hi Flora." Helia said. Oh, so he remembers me?

"Hi." I shyly said.

"Ha, so this is the second time I ran into you. What are you getting?" Helia asked. Why does he care?

"I'm getting some green tea." I told him.

"Oh, me too!" Helia gave me another one of his "famous" smiles. I put in the money in the vending machine and got my bottle of green tea from the bottom of the vending machine. Helia did the same.

"So, why are you here all alone?" Helia asked. Why is he talking to me? I'm not even popular, like he is. Why would he want to talk to me?

"Well, I don't know why you would care, but I decided to leave my friends alone with their boyfriends." I admitted.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Helia asked.

"No. And I'm not looking for one either." I replied.

"Oh." For some reason, he looked a bit disappointed. He was confusing me.

"Yeah.. I should get going now. Bye." I said. I turned around to walk back to my friends.

"See you later!" Helia called out. I felt like people were staring at me again. Wait.. what does he mean by "See you later?" Does that mean that he's going to talk to me again, or is he just saying that?


	2. Sweet guys and Jamba Juice

I was at Starbucks with Bloom. The other girls weren't with us. They were with the boys but Sky was at football practice. We were having a conversation until this cute blond guy came up to us.

"Kendall, is that you?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom! Hey! I haven't seen you since last Thanksgiving." Kendall smiled. Bloom got up, and gave Kendall a friendly hug. She scooted over, to make room for Kendall to sit at.

"Flora, this is my cousin, Kendall." Bloom introduced.

"And Kendall, this is one of my best friends that I was talking about. " Bloom introduced.

"Oh, so you mean that she is the sweet, smart, and beautiful girl you were talking about?" Kendall asked.

Bloom frowned. "I never said beautiful."

"Yes, but you left that out." He smirked. I smiled at both of them shyly, and started blushing.

"Aw, look at what you did, Kendall. You made Flora blush." Bloom pointed out. I didn't know what to say.

"The first day was really hard. I couldn't find the main office." Kendall admitted.

"The main office is always on the first floor. No duh." Bloom said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, I'm not that dumb." he defended.

"Okay, I have to go now. Football practice must be over now. Bye guys." Bloom said, quickly checking the time on her phone.

"Bloom wait-" Before I got to say anything else, Bloom already left Starbucks.

"So Flora, you want to go to the mall?" Kendall asked flirtatiously.

"Sure, only if we go for smoothies first." I said. Kendall chuckled. We both got up to leave Starbucks and went to his car. I gave him directions to the mall which was only 10 minutes away. During the ride, we both remained quiet. It was an awkward tension since the only noise was the car's engine.

"Is this it?" Kendall asked, pointing to a large building. I nodded my head. We walked into Jamba Juice.

"I'll buy a smoothie for you." Kendall offered.

"No no, you don't have to." I assured.

"No it's okay." Kendall said as lined up to pay for the smoothies. After we grabbed our smoothies, we walked outside of Jamba Juice and sat at a table.

"Well, would you look at that? It's Flora." I heard a male said.I turned my head around, and I was surprised. It was Helia.

"Hey, what's up Helia!" Kendall said.

"Hey Kendall!" Helia said, and glanced at me. My eyes widened.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

'Yeah." They both said in unison. Helia started saying things to Kendall that popped in his head, which kind of annoyed me because I was just right there, feeling awkward since I had no idea what they were talking about. It was like I was invisible. I felt so annoyed that I just got up and left them alone, since they obviously don't want me there.

"Hey Flora, where are you going?" Kendall called after me.

"Home, it's getting late." I said.

"Can I drive you?" Kendall asked.

"No, it's fine." I quietly said. As I walked outside of the mall, I saw Stella and Brandon. Thank god. Because I needed a ride home.

"Hey guys, can you guys drive me back home?" I asked.

"Sure Flora. But were you here all alone?" Stella asked.

"Yes." I lied. I didn't really feel like explaining the whole situation.


	3. Definition of love and Green tea

_The next day in English class..._

I sat down in my seat as the teacher started the lesson.

"What is the definition of love?" Ms. Reyes asked. I thought about it quickly, and it all processed in my head.

"Flora, please share your definition of love." Ms. Reyes said, pointing at me.

"Love is one of the best emotions you'll feel in your lifetime. It's when somebody says that they accept you for who you are and love you for who you are. But then after a while, the person just rips out your heart, stomps on it, and act like you were never meant anything to them." I raised my voice. That was exactly why I wasn't looking for anybody. I never wanted to get my feelings hurt again. I feel that I can never find the one for me.

"Who broke your heart?" A male voice asked behind me. I turned around, only to see Helia. I didn't bother to answer his question.

"Uh, that was a very _unique _answer, Flora." Ms. Reyes said, looking quite surprised. By the word unique, it's just a nice way of saying 'bad.' Ms. Reyes continued her lesson on Romeo on Juliet.

After class was over, I went over to my locker. When I opened it, a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up. I realize that it was a note. The handwriting was in cursive. I wonder who wrote in cursive. I started reading the note.  
><em><br>Flora, my definition of love is you._

I reread my note just to make sure that I was actually reading what I thought I was reading. Who could have wrote this? This must be some kind of prank by one of the popular girls. I mean, no guy can possibly like me, can they? The next morning, I walked to school all by myself, like always. While I was walking to school, I heard footsteps.

"Hey Flora." A male said. I turned around, and I saw Kendall.

"Hi Kendall. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live around here, so I just walk to school. And it seems that we both walk the same way." Kendall mentioned.

"Yeah, so you might as well walk with me." Kendall said. I smiled. A few minutes later, we arrived to school.

"Hi Flora, Hi Kendall. Were you guys walking to school together?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah.." we both said unison.

"Hey, Kendall, I want to introduce you to my other friends." Bloom said.

"Sure." Bloom started introducing Kendall to the others, but meanwhile, I walked to class early because class was about to start in around 2 minutes. When I walked in class, Helia was the only one in the class. I sat down in the seat near the front. After that, I noticed that Helia moved his seat closer to mines.

"Hi Flora." Helia said.

"Hi." I grabbed my bottle of Lipton Green Tea and took a few sips of it.

"So you really like tea, huh?" Helia asked.

"Sure do."

"Well, I have to let you know that I'm also a fan of tea." Helia mentioned. "Oh." Why is he talking to me? Did he lose a bet? A popular girl that I knew, Lauren, came up to Helia.

"Hi Helia. Why are you so close to this _thing_?" Lauren said, talking about me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you need to know?" Helia asked.

"Well, why would you want to talk to her? She's practically a nobody. How about you go talk to me?" Lauren asked. "You know," She said turning to me, "Green Tea helps if you take it a do this." She grabbed my tea from my hand and poured it over my head. The tea ran down my face ad soaked through my clothes. She tossed the bottle in the empty garbage and laughed. All the eyes that were on me were wide and the laughing had started. The entire cafeteria had burst out in laughter. Not being able to hold back my tears I ran out of there and into the bathroom.

I ran to the mirror to get a better look at myself. My make-up was running and my shirt was now translucent showing off my bra. Stella, Bloom and Musa had saw what happened and ran in after me.

"Dahling let's get you cleaned up." Stella said pulling out her make-up bag. Bloom pulled out a change of clothes and Musa a hairbrush. They helped clean me up, making me look better than before, and I walked out of the bathroom hoping no one would pay attention to me. I saw Kendall and hurried over to him before the lunch period ended.

"Hey, you ok? I saw what happened." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said trying hard not to cry and ruin Stella's make-up job.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was wondering if you would like to have a study date tonight?" he said his voice a bit shaky.

"Sure, my house or your house?" I asked.

"How about my house? Is that okay?" he asked.

"Sure." When I turned around to see what Helia was doing, I saw that Lauren was talking to Helia, but Helia didn't seem interesting, and looked back at me. When I noticed him looking at me, I quickly looked away.

"Hey, I just noticed. You have green eyes." Kendall mentioned.

"Yeah, I do."

"That's cool. So we both have green eyes." Kendall chuckled.  
><em><br>After class..._

I went back to my locker. When I opened the locker, I found another note. I hoped that it wasn't my "secret admirer" again, but of course, it was. I unfolded the note.  
><em><br>Flora, I found out that we had some things in common. I can't wait to hang out with you._  
><em>-Your secret admirer<em>

I bit my lower lip. This had to be some kind of stupid joke, right? But inside me I knew that it wasn't.

"Hey Flora, what is that?" Bloom asked. Stella took the note and started reading it.

"Oh my god! You have a secret admirer!" Stella exclaimed. Everybody's heads shot up once they heard what Stella said.

"So?"

"What do you mean "so?" Having a secret admirer is exciting!" Musa informed.

"This is totally a prank." I said. Honestly, I wasn't so sure.

"Hey, what's up ladies? What are you girls talking about?" Kendall joined in.

"Um... nothing." Tecna said.

"Kendall, this is girl business. So go away." Bloom directed.

"Fine fine fine. See you girls later." Kendall assured. Kendall then walked away from us.

"Hey, do you think it could be Kendall?" Layla added. My head shot up when I heard Layla's sentence. Could it really be Kendall?

"Yeah. I bet my cousin likes our Flora." Bloom commented.

"It could be. I have seen Flora with Kendall sometimes." Tecna recalled.

"You guys are crazy. Kendall and I only known each other for a few days." I informed.

"Flora, it's called love at first sight!" Stella said as it was the most obvious thing.

"I still disagree with you guys." I said. I knew that they were winning the argument. Okay, so I have a secret admirer. Should I be excited? Or should I not care? I don't know.

_At Kendall's house..._

Kendall and I walked over to Kendall's house. When I walked into Kendall's home, the house looked average, except that the furniture looked a lot nicer than most homes that I have seen. Kendall and I walked upstairs to Kendall's bedroom. His room was pretty average except that it had blue paint on the wall.

"So, what should we start with? Math?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." While we were doing our homework, I couldn't help thinking if Kendall was really my secret admirer. I mean, the note really sounded like it was coming from him. Maybe I should wait until he confesses.


	4. IMs and Lab Partners

Closing my bedroom door, I threw my books on the bed and logged on to my computer. I accessed my digital journal and began to jog down the past few days events. I mostly wrote in my journal about the nature I saw out my window, but because it was almost Winter, the trees had gone bare and the animals had travel south until it warmed up once more.

I clicked onto the next blank page and began typing. I scanned the two secret admirer letters and pasted them onto the pages of my journal. I stopped typing for a moment and thought about who could be my secret admirer. At first I thought it was Helia, but now I didn't know what to think.

The pinging of an incoming IM brought me out of my thoughts. I looked to the screen thinking it was one of the girls when I saw the username. Heliartist. Helia wanted to talk to me. My heart began to race as I went to the accept button. The IM Chat board came up along with the message Helia had sent me.

**Heliartist:** **Hey. Just wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened today. Are you?**

**Flowergirl: Yeah. Why does Lauren hate me?**

**Heliartist: Don't know. I'm sorry about the tea by the way.**

**Flowergirl: You don't need to apologize. You couldn't have stopped her from doing it.**

**Heliartist: I know, but I still feel awful. Hey have an English question for you?**

**Flowergirl: Okay, Shoot.**

**Heliartist: Do you understand what Shakespeare was getting at when he wrote Romeo and Juliet. I understand it's a tragedy about True love and not letting your family get in the way of that but I don't get why Shakespeare would write it.**

**Flowergirl: I think he wrote it because he ended up in a similar situation. I'm not sure though?**

**Heliartist: Thanks. G2G finish this HW. See you tomorrow. ;)**

What did the wink mean? I logged off for the night and went to bed.

_School the next day…_

I opened my locker, so that I could put my books away when another message fell to the floor. I picked it up and read it hoping it would give me some clue to my secret admirer.

_Sorry about the tea yesterday. I feel awful_

_Your secret Admirer_

Well no such luck. Both Helia and Kendall knew about the tea incident as well as the rest of the school. I ticked the note away in my bag and headed off toward science. It was still early in the day so nobody was really in class… except Helia. He was sitting at one of the tables close to the window gazing out at the emptiness of the court yard. I walked over and took the empty seat next to him

"So think of a reason Why Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet?" I asked trying to spark up a conversation.

"Not really. I just decided to fake an answer and hope she doesn't ask me today in English. So I see you decided to show your face after what happened yesterday." A slight smile showed on his lips.

"I decided to let that stay in the past and move on." I said trying to forget the whole thing of yesterday.

"Good for you. " He went silent and began to sketch in his sketchbook. Helia never let anyone look in his sketchbook. . I watched as people began to file in and take their seats. Lauren walked in and towards me, a smirk on her face.

"That's my seat. Now move!" I stood up and took the seat behind them. She began talking to Helia, him not really paying attention. The bell ran and class began.

"OK. Today I will be assigning Lab partner for this week's lab project." He began walking around the class telling people who they would work with. Some people seemed excited others, less than enthusiastic.

"Lauren you will work with Arnold and Helia you will work with Flora."

"Mr. H, can't Iwork with Helia and Flora work with Arnold." Lauren asked pulling Helia toward her.

"You know the rules Lauren. What I say goes and there are no switches." Lauren was bummed. She glared at me, like this was all my fault but what did I do?


	5. Libraries and Sketch books

_English class…_

Mrs. Reyes, walked around the room collecting our English homework, discussion some of the answers with us. I paid little attention. My goal was to make it through today with as little embarrassment as possible.

"Since many of you are having a hard time grasping Rome and Juliet, I will pair you up and each of you will work on a scene. You're scenes will only be two character scenes so you shouldn't have to worry about the other characters. You will also provide a one page report stating what the scene is about and the meaning behind the scene." She began assigning partners and Lauren got Helia, which I wasn't too surprised, she always kissed up to Mrs. Reyes.

"Flora you will work with Kendall on the Balcony scene." She said handing us a slip of paper with the scene and the page numbers on it. I copied the information down on a post it and gave it to Kendall.

"Why don't you start working on your lines and we will come together in a few days and put them together." I suggested. Kendall smiled and nodded in agreement. The bell rang and that meant lunch.

I held my tray tightly in my hand as I scanned the room for a place to sit. Lauren was all over Helia. Her hands running through his hair. I couldn't find Kendall, but I did find bloom and the others. I sat with them and picked at salad taking smaller bites than usual. The idea of Helia hanging with Lauren just sickened me.

I was happy when school ended because I just wanted to go home. The others were going dress shopping for the dance. Sure it was still a month away but Stella said that they had to start preparing. I understood.

I walked home, mostly so I could clear my mind. I had so much going on that I feared my mind was going to crash because of an overload. The sound of my phone ringing jolted me from my thoughts. I took it from my pocket so see that it was Helia who had texted me.

_Hey. Let's meet at the library in twenty so we can discuss our project?_

I texted back and told him that would be fine. The library was just what I needed.

_At the Library…_

Helia sat a table near the back, several text books sitting in front of him.

"Hey, this seat taken?" I asked, putting my bag down.

"Hey. So I thought we could do a bill board on the different species of flowers that grow around here. What do you think?" He put the book down and looked at me.

"I love the idea." I said picking up his notes. On there were a list of places, and a small pieces of flower information.

"So I thought we could go to these places and take pictures of the different flowers. Then classify what flower they are and other places they grow."

"Sounds great to me. Instead of pasting the pictures on the board thought you can draw them. You draw all the time."

"Sure. That's fine with me." We put away the books that he had taken out earlier and left. We had a project to do, but as we put the books away something strange happened (At least I thought it was strange.)

"Hey I thought maybe you could look at my drawing before we committed to having me do the drawings." He offered to show me his sketches. He was always so secretive about his drawings. He never let his sketch book out of his sight.

"Sure. If you really want to" We sat back at the table and he flipped it open. Most of the drawings were of flowers and nature. HE smiled as we flipped through the pages. I smiled too. They were so beautiful. One page though intrigued me. I only caught a glimpse of the picture but it looked like a girl. He closed the book though before I could get a god glimpse at it. Could that have been me?


	6. hands off and warnings

_Later that night…_

I tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. The secret admirer notes and the drawing danced in my head while singing a very annoying song (you know those songs that you never like but somehow they get stuck in your head). I shoved a pillow in my face and grunted as I fell on my back. This was getting to be torture.

_Next day…_

I rushed into the school, after waking up late and ran to my locker. I needed my science and English books or I was going to be late and unprepared. A folded piece of paper fell on the ground, so not what I needed and I picked it up. I grabbed my books and ran through the hall just barely making it on time, and took the only available seat, behind Lauren.

"What do you have there?" She asked stealing the note from my hands. She opened it up and smiled her evil little smile. Lauren thought she was better than everybody else, but if you asked me she was nothing but a pretty little pain. I was curious whether she had a brain or just hot air under those blonde curls of hers.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer. Look Helia. Apparently _someone_ in this school likes Flora. Probably just some geek." I yanked the note from her hand, curious about what it said.

_Never thought we would be working together. This project will be great_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Once again my admirer failed to hint who he was, or at least that's what I thought, but this note was different. There was a distinct scent to it. I took a whiff and smelled rose and lilac. I wanted to think that it was Lauren's perfume, but she always smiled or wild raspberries. I smiled as I tucked it between a few pages of my English book.

I looked over at Helia, curious about whether or not he was paying attention to see that he was sketching. Lauren whispered something in his ear and he nodded his head in agreement. He didn't really seem to care about what she said; he just wanted to work on his drawing. She looked over his shoulder hoping to get a peak but he closed the book before she could do so.

She whispered something else, but this time he shook his head. He whispered something back and she did not look happy. This made me smile. He turned around a flicked a note at me and gestured for me to read it.

I unfolded the paper and read the note.

_Want to meet after school to work on our project? _

I mouthed yes to him and put the note in my pocket. He held up a three with his fingers and pointed to the building that was just on the other side of the window. The library. I fingered okay and went back to trying to pay attention to the lecture.

The bell rang but Lauren cut me off before I could leave the classroom.

"You listen to me. Helia is all mine. So you just run along and find another guy to play your little mind games on you got it?"

"Since when do you own a person? I don't see your name on him." I said back, sick of her bossing me around.

"Well just call this your first and only warning." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and walked out the door toward her next class. I stood there for a moment before heading down the hall to my class.

I trudged my way through my morning classes and headed into the cafeteria for lunch, but first I needed to go to my locker and drop off my books. I opened it only to a dozen water balloons fall at my feet along with a note, but this one was different. The page was torn while the other was cut and the hand writing wasn't in cursive. Lauren.

_Just to give you a taste of what you're in for._

_Lauren_

Why did she hate me? I didn't do anything to her. Helia walked by, but didn't seem to notice the water. He waved at me and went on to the cafeteria. I no longer felt hungry and instead decided to go work on my Romeo and Juliet lines in the library.


	7. Stand ups and first kisses

_That Afternoon…_

I waited at the library for Helia to show. It was twenty past three and he hadn't shown. It was not like him. I reached for my phone and tried to call him. No answer. My phone buzzed a few minutes later. It was a text from Helia.

_Sorry. Can't make it. Something came up. Again I'm sorry._

_Helia_

I felt the tears prick up in my eyes. I had been stood up. Sure this wasn't an actual date but he just went and stood me up. I ran toward the large oak in the front of the school and leaned against it trying not to cry.

A hand came and brushed away a tear that was falling down my cheek. I looked up and saw Kendall

"Why the long face?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I said shoving his hand off my shoulder. I picked up my bag and started walking home, but Kendall cut me off.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked. I shook my head. All I wanted was to be alone.

_At home…_

I lay on my bed, cuddling my pillow. I felt heartbroken even though we weren't going out. We were just lab partners, but for some reason it felt like we had some sort of connection. My computer pinged with an IM request. I dragged myself out of bed and went to look at it. Helia wanted to talk. I hit the deny and went back to my bed, but he asked again and once again I denied him. After the third request though I had no other choice but to accept.

**Heliartist: Can we talk?**

**Flowergirl: go ahead talk.**

**Heliartist: I am so so so sorry that I had to cancel our plans. Lauren would not let me go. **

**Flowergirl: of course, Lauren. **

**Heliartist: Will you forgive me?**

**Flowergirl: I forgive you. After all it was the devil's fault.**

**Heliartist: great. Do you think we could meet tomorrow? **

**Flowergirl: I can't I have to work on my English project. How about Thursday?**

**Heliartist: how about lunch?**

**Flowergirl: Works with me. **

**Heliartist: great. I have to go. Bye.**

_At Kendall's house the next day…_

After school Kendall and I went to his house so we could work on our lines. I had mine memorized and Kendal said he had his so all we had to do was put them together and do the movements. Since we didn't have a balcony we pretended.

Everything went smoothly, but as we grew closer to having to do the kiss, I grew nervous. I had never kissed anyone and I was afraid I was going to mess up.

I Looked over to him and saw that he had finished his line and was leaning in for the kiss. He was about half an inch from my face when I backed away and went to go sit on the couch.

"Flora, everything okay?" H asked coming and sitting next to me.

"Yeah it's just... never mind it's stupid." I said.

"Come on tell me." He said.

"Okay, but promise me you won't laugh." I said. I knew that he would. It was silly.

"Okay, I promise. Now tell me what the matter is."

"Well, the thing is, I've never kissed anyone." I said taking a large gulp.

"Well, that's alright. I remember how nervous I was when I had my first kiss. Here I'll help you. Just place your arms around my neck." I did what he told me to. He placed his hands around my waste and he began to lean in. his head began to tilt and naturally mine did the same thing. Before I knew what was happening he kissed me. It was hard to describe how it felt, but what I can say was that it just felt so natural.

Slowly we released and he smiled I smiled back and hugged him, whispering thank you in his ear.

He kissd my cheek as we stood to keep working when I saw how late it was getting. I was supposed to me helia and twenty minutes so we could start documenting the flowers form the woods in the park. I thanked Kendall once again and headed out. Today was an amazing days.


	8. Sleepovers and Deep thoughts

_Stella's house…_

I finished up with Helia and was at a sleepover at Stella's. She had insisted on one and we all decided that it was a fine idea.

Stella's father was one of the richest men in Gardenia, so she lived in a huge three story mansion. Her room was the size of my living room and kitchen out together. Her closet was so big I was surprised by how often she complained she had nothing to wear.

"Okay, so we have make-up for makeover's, magazines, a pile of DVDs and CDs, and we have unlimited snacks. So what do we do first?" Stella asked, excited.

"How about we play Truth or Dare? "Musa suggested, putting in one of her CDs. When it came to music you could expect Musa to be prepared.

"Ooh… Musa, I like the way you think. Come on girls get in a circle." We did as we were instructed and the games began.

"Ok, Bloom, truth or Dare?" Stella asked looking to her.

"Truth." She said after giving it some thought.

"Ok. What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done, in front of Sky?" Stella asked. We all tuned in, because none of us wanted to miss this.

"Well let's see. I've got it. It was after a football game and we decided to skip the after party so we went to go get some pizza and I slipped on a spilled soda in the pizzeria and my pizza slice went flying. It landed right on top of my head. He called me pizza head for a month and I couldn't show my face there for like a week." we all burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Even Bloom started laughing. Once we were calmed down we continued with our game.

"Ok, Musa. Truth or Dare?" Musa also picked truth because she knew that if she picked dare it would involve pranking Riven.

"What is the most embarrassing feature about Riven?"

"That fact that he gets jealous every time I talk to a guy. Once he thought I was cheating on him with my cousin." We cracked up, but not as hard as we had with Bloom. Riven was a bit of a problem. We were surprised that Musa hadn't broken up with him yet.

"Flora, truth or dare?" I had to pick truth. I was never good when it came to dares.

"Who do you like more, Kendall or Helia?" Now I was in a rut. I liked them both as friends, but if I had to choose a boyfriend it would have to be Helia.

"Helia. Kendall's a great friend but I just wouldn't be able to pursue a relationship with hm. I think of him too much as family." Everyone awed at my answer, making my cheeks turn red.

After we finished our game, which involved Layla having to give Stella a makeover blindfolded, Tecna hacking Timmy's computer and Stella Admit that she has had twelve boyfriends in the past (Not too surprising) we put on a movie, Legally Blonde, and popped some popcorn. We were about half way through the movie, but it just didn't seem to peak our interest. Usually we would watch the movie three of four times but today it just bored us.

"This movie isn't too bad, but we should do some makeovers." Stella said flipping the movie off and turning the lights back on. The rest of us agreed since we couldn't get into the movie and didn't feel like putting another one on.

Stella, insisted doing my makeover, but I was doing Musa's. Bloom was working on Tecna and Musa was working on Layla. We made avocado face masks and did our hair, curling and straightening, then went on to do the make-up. Stella had more make up then at the make-up counters at the mall.

"Dahling you look amazing." Stella said looking at the makeover I had given Musa. Everyone looked amazing. It was surprising what a little make-up and a straightening iron could do.

"Stella, you were right a sleepover is just what we needed." Layla said looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was straightened, light pink lipstick. She had pale beige eye shadow and faint blush.

"Tecna you have to tell me how to you straightened my hair like this. Every time I try to straighten my hair it just curls again." Layla said playing with her hair.

Tecna, had sections of hair curled lavender eye shadow and a dark pink lip gloss, no blush.

Stella had curled hair, orange eye shadow and dark pink lip glass, the same shade as Tecna's, once again no blush.

Bloom's hair was straightened and she had blue eye shadow and reddish lip stick.

Musa's hair was curled in sections much like Tecna's. She had pink colored eye shadow and red lipstick.

My hair was curled, green eye shadow, and pale pink lipstick.

Almost all of us fell asleep about an hour later, but I couldn't. I was tired but, my body wouldn't let me sleep. I walked out onto the balcony that was connected to Stella's room and looked out at the clear night. The stars shined in the sky like a diamonds, each one priceless. The moon was full, it's surface smooth. Everything was quiet and still, making it easy to think.

I thought back to the question that Musa had asked me. It was true what I said. When I was around Kendall it felt like I was around my family. When he kissed me I thought I was kissing my cousin, sage. He's nice and all but kissing him is awkward, just like kissing Kendall. Helia was a different story. I'm around him and I feel my heart skip a beat. I felt something different when I was around Helia. I wondered though if it was the right choice.


	9. Kisses and Nightmares

I planned to meet Helia early the next morning at Starbucks. The girls were still asleep when I left but I had not accounted for a sleepover when I planned this. I was sitting at a table outside, a cup of hot tea in my hand, a second sitting across from me. It was still cool out, but the hot tea made it better. I had on capris, and a light sweater, but I had not planned for the morning to be this cold.

I took a sip of my tea and went back into my thoughts from the night before. I wondered if I had chosen wrong when I said that Helia would make a better boyfriend then Kendall. Kendall was sweet and charming, but Helia was so romantic, I could tell by the way he detailed his pictures. He added details to the petals and the main image and left the background as a blur, so your mind could wonder around with all the possibilities.

My thoughts were interrupted when the table shook. I looked up and saw Helia.

"Hey, sorry I'm late; I was having a hard time leaving my house. Anyway this is what I have so far for our project." He showed me the board and it looked amazing. He had the flowers draw on their and my writing was written in beautiful calligraphy.

"All we need is a conclusion. I can take care of that, no problem." He said putting down the board and taking sip of his tea.

"I hope you don't mind tea. I knew you liked it, and I wasn't sure if you preferred coffee." I said. I looked down at my cup of tea, now half gone.

"It's, fine. I don't really like coffee anyway." He reached over and took my hand in his. I looked up and saw into his deep midnight blue eyes. I saw something, something that I had never seen before. His eyes swirled for a few seconds before becoming clear, and then everything became clear. I felt something that I had never felt before. I remembered feeling this once, with Kendall, but after he kissed me it disappeared.

Before I knew what happened, he kissed me. We leaned over the table and kissed. It was sweet and soft. It felt right and I loved every second of it. Slowly he pulled back. I sat there in aw for a moment, when Helia spoke. He cleared his thought and for some reason I felt my heart sink, deep.

"I should probably go." He stood throwing away his empty cup. I remained sitting there in that metal chair outside of Starbucks, trying to figure out what he was really trying to say to me. Something was off and I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

_At home…_

Helia called me three times, and each time I ignored him. I could bring myself to talk to him. I wasn't sad or angry, I was confused. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel. I should be happy, because I had kissed Helia, but I felt hurt after what he said, but I wasn't hurt. I was confused.

I went over to me computer to see six requests from Helia. I denied them all and turned on the radio. I listened to the song, and got lost in my thoughts. I had so much to think about.

Everything blurred for a moment before coming clear. I was standing alone in the middle of an empty room. There was no around and the only light was coming directly from about me illuminating about two feet in all directions around me. There was an odd chill to the room. I felt n wind but an insatiable cold. I could see no doors or windows and I could not hear an air conditioner. I walked out of the light and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I kept my hands out in front of me as so I wouldn't run into a wall, when I felt something, like an indentation in the wall. It was a doorway, nio door attached no light coming through the hall.

I footsteps echoed in the corridor making me panic. I ran back into the room and to the light that I now saw illuminate a wall. My heart was racing and I was scared. I stopped back where I had first started and turned around. A figure stood in the shadows, slowly walking into the light.

"Kendall, I'm so glad that you're here. Where are we and what's going on?" he smiled, not answering my questions but asking one of his own.

"Flora, you need to tell me, do you like me?" he stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Kendall. You're one of my best friends." I said being honest. I suddenly a second set of footsteps echoed in the room and Helia appeared in the light standing next to Kendall.

"Helia?" Now I was majorly confused.

"Flora, do you like me?" he asked. The expressions on their faces were impossible to read. They were blank and lifeless.

"What do you mean?" I was now scared. They came a little bit closer.

"You have to pick Flora." Kendall said his facial expression now devilish.

"You have to pick." They began chanting that same phrase over and over again. I tried to run, no longer able to take this, but found myself against the wall. They got closer, and I scooted down the wall, shrinking. They looked down on my and the chanting continued.

Everything blurred and I jolted from my seat. A piece of paper was stuck to my cheek and a few small beads of sweat dripped from my forehead. MY breathing was rapid and heavy, my heart beating out of control. I had to do something and fast.


	10. Stress and threats

_Monday morning…_

I arrived at school early. I needed to go somewhere quiet, and I couldn't stay cooped up in my room anymore. The school corridors were empty; the only person that you could see was the janitor listening to his music while he mopped the floors. He whistled to his music, unaware of his surroundings. A few of the classroom doors were open, light flooding into the hall. The classroom lights were much brighter than those in the hall because of school budgets.

I walked over to my locker and saw a piece of paper barely sticking out of the grate. I opened it up, this time cautiously hoping it wasn't one of Lauren's tricks, to see a note. I pulled it out, the scent of lilac and rose filling the air around me, and read it.

_I know it was one kiss, but now I think I'm in love._

_Your Secret Admirer_

I placed the note in my bag, closed my locker and headed out to the old oak tree behind the library. I found my way to this tree about a year ago. It wasn't directly behind the library, but you could see it clearly from just about any window in the school. It was an old oak, from what I could tell about 25 years. It looked like it had spilt about 15 years ago but survived healing itself in a bit of a twisted fashion, making it the perfect tree to sit in when you wanted to think or be alone.

I laid on one of the branches, closed my eyes, and listened to my surroundings. I imagined the sounds of the leaves being brushed against the ground by the wind as the sound of a broom, brushing the floors of an old cottage. The scent of maple from a few nearby saplings reminded me or pancakes on a cold December morning.

The quiet was all I needed. I listened to the wind as it whistled through the branches, but I was startled by the sound of footsteps. They cracked a twig underfoot, startling a crow from one of the trees. It cawed as it flew away, almost as if it sensed immediate danger. I gasped as I looked around and spotted Helia, trying to hide behind the twisted trunk.

"Helia?" I asked sitting up, dangling my feet from the branch.

"I'm sorry Flora; I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't think anyone else was out here. May I?" He gestured at the vacant spot next to me on the branch. I nodded my head in approval.

"So how long have you know about this place?" I asked.

"About a year now. I come to this place when I need to get away." He said. He looked out at the forest that sat behind the school. The forest goes on about two miles to the park. Kids would sneak in there to make out at a stump a few feet in.

"Flora, can we talk? Listen I know that kiss came out of the blue, but it was just so I could thank you. If I hurt you in any way I'm sorry." I could tell he genuinely was sorry. I took his hand and placed my head on his shoulder.

"Helia, you have nothing to be sorry for. When you kissed me, I was in shock that's all. You didn't hurt me." I let a tear slide as I picked up my head and looked at him. In the distance the bell for class to begin sounded. I stood up, kissed Helia on the cheek and headed for class. Helia followed behind, a smile now replaced the frown he once carried.

_English Class…_

Mrs. Reyes collected our papers for the project and told us that we would perform our scenes the next day. The rest of the period was given as free time, so I used it to catch up on my math homework. Helia looked over at me several times during the period, each time smiling. Lauren was next to him. She started talking with him, but he didn't seem to pay attention.

The bell rang; I collected my things and headed out into the hall. Lauren stood there in the middle of the hall Helia, across from her. He stood there and listened attentively as she yelled at him. She was angry and he was upset. I had no right to listen so I walked away.

As I sat in the cafeteria, alone at one of the empty tables, I looked around to see that neither Helia nor Lauren had walked in, but it was none of my concern.

I sat alone because Bloom and Stella wanted to sit with their boyfriends, Musa and Riven had no afternoon classes, Timmy and Tecna had a computer club meeting and Layla and Nabu were at a swim meet. Kendall had disappeared after English, and I could not find him when I came in leaving me with the only option I had, and that was to eat alone.

The sound of heels clicking on a hard surface caught my attention. I looked up and saw Lauren standing in from of me.

"We need to have a little chat, in private." I stood, throwing away the remnants of my lunch and followed her out into the courtyard. I was empty, which was odd for lunch but I guess because of all the activities going on today the school was a bit less populated.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" My mind wondered with curiosity though I knew it was going to lead to no good.

"You need to stay away from Helia. You're messing with his head. If I catch you anywhere near Helia again, you are going to wish you never met him." With that she left, probably to go and meet back up with Helia. I stood in the dust of her departure unknown of what my next move would be.


	11. Masks and Dates

Two weeks until the dance. Stella had made me keep a countdown until the dance. Ever since she found out that the dance was going to be a masquerade, she has been freaking out. She had to do alterations to their dresses and make masks. She also had to work on the boys outfits. Stella had insisted that she make me a costume for the dance, which after some persistent badgering, got me to say yes. So now we were at the costume shop, so Stella could find some accessories to use in dress actuating, as she called it.

"Excuse me." Stella said in a bit of a snobbish tone at the shop clerk. In my opinion she could have been bit nicer.

"Can I help you?" He asked. The clerk was an elderly man, short and a bit unsteady on his feet. His hands shook, telling me he was prone to frequent panic attacks. He had a pair of spectacles perched on his nose, a chain wrapped from one end of the glasses, behind his neck and to the other. He was bolding on top, and had a medium to large waist. He wore a striped, purple shirt, and dark green pants, that he kept up with the help of suspenders.

Stella began asking him for all sorts of items, but I was more focused on a masked that sat behind a glass case. The mask was an ice pink color with gold thread creating intricate designs. There were no feathers on other pieces to the mask; it was just a plain ordinary mask.

"I see you are interested in the mask. It's a one of a kind and on sale." The man said. Stella was busy digging in plastic tubs, giving the man a chance to breath.

"it's quite beautiful." I said setting my gaze back to it.

"I'll sell it to you for only thirty-five dollars." He said as he opened the case, removing the mask from its velvet cushion. I agreed to the price and paid for the mask. Stella paid for what she was looking for and we made our way to the fabric shop so we could pick the colors for our dresses. More like so Stella could pick the colors.

"What's that?" Bloom asked pointing to the bag in my hand. I showed them the mask and Stella went wild.

"That's it! Flora, you're brilliant. I've trying to come up with an idea for your costume and looking at that mask gives me the perfect one." Stella shouted. I placed the mask back and the bag and walked into the fabric store, the rest of the girls behind me.

Stella picked out the colors that she knew would work perfectly for what she wanted to do and we left for her house so she could get our measurements.

At about five that evening, the boys arrived with the pizza we had ordered. We were lucky that Brandon's uncle owned a pizza shop in town, so we got discounted pizzas. Stella had worked and finished about four of the six dresses she needed to do, but she still needed the boy's measurements so she could start theirs.

"Great. Since I have all the measurements, all I have to do is get theses made. I should have them done, the day before the dance. This is going to be so much fun!" I gave a yawn and decided to head home. I was tired and we had school tomorrow. I said my good byes and left. This dance wasn't going to be so bad.

I arrived to school the next day along with everyone else. The hallways were crowded as usual and I was lucky I made it to my locker with minimal bruises. Once again I could see a note sticking out of the grate of my locker, telling me one thing. I opened my locker and pulled it out, wondering what it said.

_I feel so heartbroken when I'm not with you_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I tucked it away with the others and headed to science hoping to avoid Lauren. I was stuck having to sit behind her and Helia, and the entire time in class she gave me the snake eye. She had slipped three notes all of them telling me to stay away with Helia. Right now I didn't care, she could have Helia.

I was happy when lunch came around because that meant the girls, but I was wrong. I was left eating lone once again or so I thought until Kendall came and sat next to me.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked looking over at him. He smiled and answered.

"I've been in the library the last few days, sorry."

"it's alright." Kendall was quieter than usual. He had something on his mind and I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Flora, I was wondering, if maybe you would, um, like to go to the dance with me?" he seemed nervous but I thought it was sweet to me it would be better than going alone. I smiled and said yes. This was going to be a great dance. Now if I could just get through two weeks of Lauren.


	12. Slowing down and surprises

I sat at the oak tree afterschool that Friday after school. It was a week until the dance and all I could think about was the fact that I was going with a date, Kendall. Lauren had been boasting the entire week about how she was going with Helia and winning prom queen. I could care less about anything of that. I was just happy that I had a date and wasn't going about myself or staying at home watching the monster movie marathon on TV.

Stella had finished my dress but is refusing to show me. She said it had to be a surprise but I never liked surprises. I think it is because when I was five, my uncle threw a surprise party for e and the clown he hired, took a whizz in the punch bowl. I was scared badly and since then have never trusted clowns, or my uncle.

I sat at the tree for what seemed like eternity, reading my book that I have never finished. I have started it several times, but I never seemed to finish it because something always distracted me. It was quiet and chilly despite the fact that it was bright and sunny. In the distance I could hear the squirrels scurrying among the branches collecting their rashes for the impending winter. The sound of leaving crunching under feet caught my attention as school had been out for a few hours and everyone head gone home. I turned around to see Kendall standing a few feet from the tree that I was lounging on.

"oh Kendall, how did you know where to find me?" I asked closing my book. He smiled and walked over to the tree sitting across from me.

"Helia told me. I wanted to talk to you about the dance. What flower do you want for your corsage?" He asked.

"I don't care, whatever you feel best." That was my reply. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We sat in silence for a while when he leaned in and got closer. I hadn't realized it until a second later but he was kissing me. Though it did feel natural, it was strange. I broke it apart almost too quickly. Kendall looked at me, an expression of confusion on his face.

"Flora, I'm sorry if I came on too strong or if this is moving too fast. I'm sorry." He said trying his best to apologize.

"It's not your fault, but Kendall I don't think we have anything yet. I think it's best if we take things slow until we figure out what we have. Okay?" He didn't say anything; all he did was shake his head. I stood up and began my trek home but first headed to my locker to retrieve my English book.

The school was primarily empty except for the janitor and few teachers staying late to finish whatever work was left. As I headed to my locker it grew quiet. The janitor was packing up, ready to leave for the weekend, but a few teachers were still around. At first I thought nothing of my locker. There was no note protruding from the grate, and I couldn't catch a scent, but when I opened it, the not sat untouched on my history text. Carefully I picked it up and opened it, curious about what was written.

_The dance is coming up and I think it is time that we met. You will find me in a red coat with white pants and blue boots. A gold mask will adorn my face. _

_You secret admirer_

I could believe what I was reading. I reread it several more times until I could conclude that it was not a dream. I was finally going to meet my secret admirer. I closed my locker ignoring my English book. I had to tell the girls and quickly.

_Stella's house…_

I rushed over to Stella's only to end u walking in on a make out session between her and Brandon. I was in shock with my bad timing that I was not paying attention to where I was going knocking over a table. This caught their attention. They broke apart almost immediately and focused on me, standing half way in the door.

"Flora, what are you doing here?" Stella asked as Brandon wiped away the lip gloss from the corners of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting but I needed to tell you something." I said walking into the room.

"Okay well what's up?" She asked still holding on to Brandon. He was wearing his leg pads but had only an under armor shirt showing off his well chiseled muscles.

"My secret admirer is going to show himself at the dance next week!" I said, the sound of excitement lingering on my voice.

"OMG, are you serious Flora?" Stella asked letting go of Brandon and hugging me.

"Yeah I am. He said he was going to wear a red jacket, white pants and blue boots with a gold mask." I said. Stella listened attentively as if something had caught her attention.

"Stell is something wrong?" Brandon asked. She shook her head no and went to her laptop. She began typing furiously bringing up several fashion pages and ballet images until she found what she was looking for.

"I know who you secret admirer is dressing up as."


	13. Dresses and heartbreak

In science the following Monday, I ended up stuck behind Helia and Lauren. Lauren was being a larger pain in my side than usual and I think it was because of the upcoming dance.

"Helia, do you think I should where my hair up or should I wear it down in curls?" She asked looking at herself in the mirror of her compact.

"Whatever you think will look the best on you." He said annoyance on his voice. I couldn't blame him. Lauren could be a real pain.

She began telling Helia in great detail about how wonderful the dance was going to be. I was getting sick of it. I was getting sick of Lauren. She always thought she was better than the rest of us, but in truth she was nothing but spoiled and rude. I tried my best to ignore it and put my attention into the chapter we were supposed to be reading.

I was about half way through when the announcements came on.

"Students and faculty don't forget that the dance is this Saturday. Today is the last day to buy your dance tickets. The theme for the dance is Midnight Masquerade. All dancers will be required to have a mask or you will not be admitted inside even if you have purchased a ticket." I zoned out after that not caring about the sports teams or the upcoming auditions for the school musical.

The bell rang twenty minutes and later and I ran out the door. I was happy it was half day so I only had to go to one more class and I was done with school for the day. I needed the break, the dance was two days away. The hallways were emptier than usual because most students go to their afternoon classes instead of the morning, so they could sleep in.

I headed toward my locker and was delighted to see a note sticking out of the grate of my locker door. I opened up my locker and retrieved the note all so curious about what it said.

_I can't wait to meet up with you. You can find me under the silver ball._

_Your Secret Admirer._

Something seemed off about the note, but I figured it was only my imagination. I tucked the note in my bag and headed off to class before I was late.

When class ended I was relieved. They gave us the day before the dance off from school, which in my opinion was a great idea. I headed home and fell asleep on my bed, unaware of how tired I was.

_Friday night…_

Stella had insisted that we sleepover at her place before the dance so she could get us ready. She wanted to do out hair, mine in particular, because she had the perfect idea that would make our dresses look even more exquisite.

"Stella why can't we see our dresses?" Bloom asked after being shooed away from the closet for the third time. Stella had the dresses on mannequins with the masks in her closet, so she made her closet completely off limits.

"Because I want it to be and surprise and I can't show them until the boys get here and that's not until tomorrow after noon." She said heading inside to make sure everything was perfect. I couldn't careless at the time, mostly because I was tired. I had woken up the night before at about eleven, remembering that I had a lot of homework to do. I fell back asleep at about three, but was woken early in the morning by my mother who insisted that I finish my chores before tomorrow. All I wanted to do was sleep which was exactly what I did.

It was about eleven the next morning when we were all awake. Stella was bouncing around the room freaking out. It wasn't until about three when she finally calmed down. She began doing out hair, mine being the last of the groups, and our makeup. It was five when the boys arrive and we were happy. That meant we could finally see our dresses.

Bloom and Sky looked like a western couple. Bloom had on a saloon gown in a dark blue. The sleeves were every short and off the shoulder, a sheer glitter shall that had a sparkle making it look like a starry midnight sky. It was pared off with a black mask that was intricately decorated with silver thread and blue and black feathers in the upper right corner. She had on blank heeled ankle boots that laced up and her hair was done in a bun with strands of loose hair, a black feather, matching the one on her mask stood out in contrast to her red hair. Sky had on dark denim pants and a long sleeve blue shirt. A black bandana was tied around his neck and calf skin on his thighs. He wore black cowboy boots and a white mask with intricate black designs.

Layla and Nabu were an Indian prince and princess. Layla had on a tan one sleeved dress, fringe on the bottom, with tan moccasin like heels. Her mask was a bright red that made the red designs on the dress stand out. Her hair was done in two braids with an Indian head band. Nabu had his hair in one braid, and Indian head band like Layla's and a green feather coming out the back. He wore tan pants with fringe on the bottom and a short sleeve tan shirt. Both were decorated with what looked like Native American drawings. His mask was a deep green color like the feather, and he wore a pair of traditional moccasins.

Riven and Musa were dressed like a medieval princess and Archer. Musa had on a dress of deep scarlet velvet. It was tight along her body, becoming loose at the skirt. The skirt draped to the ground covering up a pair of beautiful scarlet heels. She had on a gold colored mask that made her look stunning. Her hair was down and straight, pulled back with a clear hair clip, giving her and elegant touch. Riven had on a Green shirt and Brown tights, that he had refused to wear in the beginning, but with a little help from Musa made him look cute. He had a brown hat and mask, hat was plain and simple.

Stella and Brandon looked like a stunning Egyptian pharaoh and queen. Stella had on a sleeveless white dress that stopped about mid-thigh. She accessorized it with a thick gold belt that had Egyptian symbols along it. Her hair was straight, with black and gold jewels strung through it. He had on a gold mask and strappy heels that would have made even Cleopatra jealous. Brandon had on a white toque that went the floor. The edges on the sleeves were in black and gold and he had on a pharaoh's hat and black mask. A gold belt went around his waist, but unlike Stella's his was plain.

Tecna and Timmy looked like a magician and his lovely assistant. Tecna had on a glittery purple dress that flowed like a water fall. It hung on one sleeve and covered a pair of silver sling backs. Her hair was down in its usual fashion. She had on a silver mask that was weaved with purple designs. Timmy wore a black magician tux with a purple vest underneath. He had white gloves and a black top hat. His mask was purple, plain and simple.

I wore an ice pink dress that was sleeveless. The skirt was layers of pink shear that reminded me or a ballerina's tutu. It went down past my knee. Pink heels were on my feet; my hair was done in waves that were pulled back in the front. The ice pink mask I had purchased went perfectly with the gown. In my opinion we all looked stunning and just in time to because the dance was starting and we didn't want to be too late.

The auditorium was beautiful. Dark midnight blue was draped over the walls. Silver and blue balloons were against the ceiling and everything just looked spectacular. I looked around hoping to see my secret admirer. I had found the silver ball but I had yet to see him. I thought that maybe he wasn't here yet. Stella and Brandon were on the dance floor, Musa and riven were drinking punch and talking and Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Sky, Timmy and Sky were at the buffet eating. Kendall had appeared twenty minutes later. He was wearing a regular black tux with a white mask. He held out a white rise corsage which I slipped onto my wrist.

"Wow, Flora you look beautiful." He said kissing my cheek. He took me to the dance floor and we danced. It felt so unreal, in a way like a dream. I looked over where the silver ball was and there I saw my secret admirer. When the dance ended I started venturing over there but stopped when I saw a head of familiar blonde curls go over and kiss him. He didn't try to pull away, he just let it happen. He sunk into it and I could feel the tears run down my cheek. When they broke apart he looked at me. He tried to run toward me but I refused to go any closer instead I ran and fast. My heart had shattered and I could not take the pain.


	14. make ups and happily ever afters

The auditorium was beautiful. Dark midnight blue was draped over the walls. Silver and blue balloons were against the ceiling and everything just looked spectacular. I looked around hoping to see my secret admirer. I had found the silver ball but I had yet to see him. I thought that maybe he wasn't here yet. Stella and Brandon were on the dance floor, Musa and riven were drinking punch and talking and Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Sky, Timmy and Sky were at the buffet eating. Kendall had appeared twenty minutes later. He was wearing a regular black tux with a white mask. He held out a white rise corsage which I slipped onto my wrist.

"Wow, Flora you look beautiful." He said kissing my cheek. He took me to the dance floor and we danced. It felt so unreal, in a way like a dream. I looked over where the silver ball was and there I saw my secret admirer. When the dance ended I started venturing over there but stopped when I saw a head of familiar blonde curls go over and kiss him. He didn't try to pull away, he just let it happen. He sunk into it and I could feel the tears run down my cheek. When they broke apart he looked at me. He tried to run toward me but I refused to go any closer instead I ran and fast. My heart had shattered and I could not take the pain.

I sat on the planter outside the auditorium, crying uncontrollably. I tried to wipe the tears away without ruining my make-up. I had ripped off my mask, leaving it to the side. The sky was clear, the moon shining brightly, out shining the stars. I reached into my hand bag and tore apart the notes. They were nothing but lies. Horribly, stupid lies. How could I have been so blind? To actually think that somebody could ever really love me.

The sound of footsteps echoed on the pavement. I looked up and I saw him. He stood in front of me, mask still on his face.

"Flora, please let me explain" He started. The voice was Helia's.

"There's no need to explain. I saw what happened. The worst part was that I actually believed that someone could love me." I stormed out forgetting about my mask. I ran back into the auditorium to find Kendall. I finally knew the true answer to Musa's question.

Kendall was standing where I left him. I ran to him and seeped me in a hug. I felt the tears fall again, but this time I wasn't sure why. I looked up into his eyes and kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced.

"Flora, are you all right?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, I just found where my heart belonged." I said, but it was a lie. My heart was still with Helia, my secret admirer.

Something in the pit of my stomach was telling to forgive him, but I couldn't. Not after what I saw, not after the pain he had caused me.

Kendall kept his grip on my hands. I looked toward the door and saw Helia walk in, my mask in his hands. Kendall let go of me and walked over to Helia, an angry expression on his face.

"Kendall stop!" I said running over to him.

"Why? I am not going to let him get away with hurting you like that." He said getting ready to start up again. I tried talking to him, but he would listen. He went up to Helia and before I knew what was happening Kendall punched him. Helia dodged it quite easily, but Kendall looked really mad.

I ran over there and tried to get Kendall to stop. I was happy nobody had noticed a fight getting ready to break out.

"Please Kendall don't do this. Let me talk to him." Kendall took a few deep breaths and agreed. He walked toward the punch bowl, but I tell you he was not happy.

Helia looked at me and began explaining and for some reason I could not explain, I believed him. One thing though did not make sense; it was like trying to put a puzzle together only you have a piece from a different puzzle that doesn't quite fit. I fished around in my bag and found what I was looking for. For some reason it was the only one I didn't tear up.

I showed it to Helia and his eyes grew wide.

"I never wrote this." He said handing it back. That's when all the pieces fell into place. Lauren. She had planned the entire thing. I should have known, she would pull something so sick like this on me. When I told Helia everything he said he had come to the same realization. Lauren walked over to us and draped her arms over Helia.

"Cone on Helia, let's go dance." She said trying to pull Helia on the dance floor, but he stood his ground.

"No Lauren. I am sick of you telling what to do. I am not your puppet to control. Whatever we had is over. I'm in love with Flora and nothing is going to change that, not even you." I stood there, unable to speak. Helia loved me. The boy that I fell in love with but was too afraid to say loved me. He turned around to look at me, but before he could say anything, I kissed him. It was the sweetest, most tender kiss I have ever felt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist, pulling me in even closer to him. When we pulled apart, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

Suddenly a bright light shined on the both of us, and everyone was staring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet our king and queen of the dance the Sugarplum Princess and the Nutcracker." Everyone began cheering and Helia and I received our crowns.

"You will always be my princess." He said kissing my cheek. Tonight was truly magical and it was a night I never wanted to forget.

It had been a week since the dance and things between me and Helia were going over really well. I got to know him some more and found out we had a lot in common. We were both vegetarians, both loved nature and we both hated fighting. I was happy.

Lauren had finally gotten off my back and I wasn't sure if it was because he had a change of heart if it was because she and Kendall had gotten together. It was sort of romantic in a way how they ended up starting a relationship. Lauren was upset after Helia told her off and Kendall had seen the whole thing. Apparently he's had a thing for Lauren for some time, but he was too shy to tell her so he thought he could use me to make her jealous, which was going unnoticed by her. In the end thought Kendall comforted her and somehow it turned into a make out session on the planter. In the end though everything turned out great. Kendall and Lauren are now the most popular couple at the school and Helia was finally able to get rid of the popular boy status he's hated. So everything turned out for the best. it's just another year in high school.


End file.
